


總會有辦法 It’ll All Work Out

by EthelTowne



Series: Help! [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Do not repost, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Poverty, TSV, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 「沒事。總會有辦法的。」這已經是他們不知道多少年來的座右銘了。總會有辦法的。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Help! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	總會有辦法 It’ll All Work Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It'll all work out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642292) by MyCuriosity. 



> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

Brett沮喪極了。沮喪，疲勞，饑腸轆轆。

他經歷了漫長的一天，忙得連口氣都來不及喘。他艱難地抬腿挪上層層梯級，兩手提著食品雜貨。

為了空出一隻手從褲兜裡掏鑰匙，他得將袋子轉移到另一隻手臂上，結果這時紙袋撕裂，所有的東西都滾落了出來。

那一刻，他覺得前所未有地想哭。整整一天他都熬下來了，但不知為什麼就偏叫這不堪重負的購物袋做了壓垮他的最後一根稻草。眼看那淚水馬上就要本能地湧出來，他面前的房門被用力地打開，一對短瘦胳膊摟住了他的腰。

「我好想你。」尖細的嗓音響起，讓狀態不佳的他露出了微笑。

Suzy睜大眼睛仰頭望著他。他朝她彎下腰，笑容愈加發自真心。

「我也想你了，小傢夥。」

「你掉東西了。」她咯咯笑著，把手臂掛到Brett的脖子上撓著他的癢癢。

「你能幫我一起撿一撿嗎？」

「好的爸爸。」

他們在Eddy跌跌撞撞地跑出公寓之前就把東西基本上都收拾起來了。

「我都沒聽見你回到家。」Eddy急忙上前，從地板上抓起剩下的幾件物品。

「那是因為嚴格來說我還沒到家呢。」

「那麼歡迎回家。」Eddy柔聲道，一邊輕吻Brett一邊接過對方的背包。三個人拿著買來的東西回到出租屋裡。

出租屋十分狹小，一室一廳，坐落在不設電梯的六層建築的頂樓，夏似蒸籠，冬勝冰櫃。他們從沒想過把這裡當成長期住所，這只是搬出學生宿舍後展開精彩新生活的一個過渡罷了。

那個擁有理想收入和體面的家的、激動人心的新生活。

五年過去，他們依然沒辦法搬走，當年的勃勃野心不見蹤影，只留下一絲希望的迴響，和熬過去到下一個月的迫切期冀。

永遠等待著新的機會，永遠等待著事情好轉。等待著光亮。

「你今天過得怎麼樣？」Eddy問道，溫柔地吻了一下Brett的臉頰，拉著他坐下來。一杯熱茶已經為他泡好了。

「還行。」

「沒遇到難搞的小屁孩？」Eddy一邊把買回來的雜貨整理至碗櫃裡，一邊開始準備做晚餐。

「一大堆難搞的小屁孩。不過有些還是挺好的。」

Brett正在做代課老師，全市各個學校到處跑，什麼科目都教，能攬多少個小時的活就幹多少個小時。

現在Eddy在大學的臨時工作合同沒能得到第三次延長，這對情侶的褲腰帶又得勒更緊了。

這個情況很令人焦慮。失業的Eddy只能一個人在家裡照顧Suzy，還要一邊擔心Brett不穩定的收入能否支撐住這個家。

「我還是沒有收到雪科大(UTS)的回復。」Eddy也坦承道。Brett僅僅聳了聳肩，啜著他的茶。他不想給Eddy不必要的壓力。

「沒事。總會有辦法的。」

這已經是他們不知道多少年來的座右銘了。

總會有辦法的。

而且還真是，不知怎的，每次最後都會有辦法。總能找到法子咬牙過下去。只是他們變得……越來越疲倦。

然後他們有了Suzy。

Suzy渾身是勁地跑進廚房，蹦到Brett懷裡。

「你今天都做了些什麼呀，小傢夥？」

Brett將她抱到自己大腿上好好坐起，緊摟著這個年方四歲的瘦巴巴的小東西。

「好多畫畫！」她高高地抬起雙手。Brett都不知道這是在形容那幅畫有多大，還是在說她畫了這麼多張畫壘起來有好高。

「那你想給我看看嗎？」

Eddy從廚房操作臺那邊望過來，看著兩個人彎腰打量Suzy的畫作。Brett一如往常，耐心而專注。不論有多累，他總會為Suzy保留最真誠的笑容。

Eddy準備拿土豆和胡蘿蔔一起煮湯，健康且又能飽腹。他一邊削土豆，一邊思考著自己這個小小的家庭。

自從兩年前攤上Suzy，生活就變了個模樣。

他們原本只是想在動物收容所領養一隻貓來著。

結果他們在那裡認識了這位老是從隔壁孤兒院遛過來逗貓咪的小小姑娘。

他們最後收養了一隻貓，Suzy也跟著一同回了家；就好像在超市打折區發現了隱藏的買一送一優惠、結果把原本不需要的東西給買走了一樣。

Suzy簡直變成了他們家裡的小太陽。他倆怎能不全心全意、由始至終地深愛她呢？

半年後，那只貓跑掉了，但是Suzy留了下來。

「床底下沒有怪物嗎？」

「一根怪物毛都沒有。你還想我再幫你看一眼嗎？」

Suzy緊張地點點頭，從毯子下只鑽出個小腦袋。

Brett很誇張地蹲到地上把床底給仔仔細細檢查了個遍。

「完全沒有怪物。」他確認道。

「真的沒有？」

「千真萬確。」他彎下腰在她臉蛋上親了一口，「現在趕緊好好睡覺，然後就可以夢見童話故事還有泰迪熊啦。」

「沒人會夢見泰迪熊。」她咯咯笑。

「你就會，」Brett戳了戳她的鼻子，「你小時候每天早上起床都會告訴我們你和你的泰迪熊又到哪裡去探險了。」

「那可能我又會夢見泰迪熊。」她咕噥著，更像是自言自語。

Brett輕手輕腳地關上床頭的檯燈，擰開小夜燈，安靜地掩上門走了出去。

他從廚房拿出最後一瓶半空的紅酒和兩個杯子，走進出租屋的另外一個房間，既是客廳又充作他倆的臥室。

不出所料，Eddy看起來情緒低落、疲憊不堪，彎腰駝背地面對著他們的筆記本電腦和一堆文件。那種疲憊深入骨髓，揮散不去，生出一片無法逃離的無光的虛空。

Brett只見他愛人怪異地背靠沙發坐在地板上，大概是為了方便把文件在面前擺開來。

Brett捱著他滑坐下來，先暫時把酒瓶和杯子小心按在自己另一邊的身側，Eddy拿不到的位置。

「今晚就先到這吧。」Brett伸手環住Eddy的腰把他拉進，嘴挨著後者的脖子悄聲說道。

Eddy歎了口氣，抬起一隻手臂搭到個子較小的愛人的肩膀上。Brett抬頭看著他。

「今天不是很好過對吧？」

「應該是我問你這個問題才對。」

Brett能聽出Eddy話中的憂慮。他在對方的鎖骨上印下一個吻。

「你也一樣可能會有糟糕的一天。」

一個小小的笑容出現在Eddy的嘴角，Brett抓住機會吻住那個微笑，把它給留住。Eddy覺得癢，於是忍不住笑了。那是真正的笑聲。

他稍微咧嘴微笑，也把Brett摟緊了些。

「我愛你。」Eddy說著，凝視Brett的眼睛。每一個字他都是認真的。

「嗯，你也不賴。」Brett聳聳肩，結果也笑起來——Eddy突然來真的，低下頭來不顧一切地吻他。

「幸虧有你，Bretty，感謝老天。我都不知道我們該怎樣才能撐過去。」

「從前怎麼過來的，我們就怎麼過去。」Brett回應道，與Eddy額頭相貼，「我們會一直堅持到事情好起來。」

那個疲憊的微笑又不知不覺地回到了Eddy臉上。

「萬一永遠也好不起來呢？如果我們就這樣了呢？」

他重新坐正，盯著眼前所有那些文件。那些賬單，繳費的最後通牒，標示著鮮紅數字的銀行水單，還有記錄著他們亟需物品的清單——但他們支付不起。

「但還是會好的。總有一天。」

「Brett，我們老在這麼說。」Eddy閉上眼睛，仰起脖子靠在身後的沙發上。他很累。太累了。「我們總是一遍又一遍地這麼說，但是我不知道……究竟在什麼時候？什麼時候才能好起來？」

無比溫柔地，Brett伸出食指描畫著愛人眉間的皺紋。

「會有一天的。不是今天，但會有一天。」

「我恨貧窮。」

Eddy知道自己在不講道理。他們兩個，不，他們三個都在面對同一個困境。這個一團糟的生活。他甚至都不能為家裡作點貢獻，他的求職信就像成熟的蘋果一樣一個個落到地上，誰也不想揀，誰也看不到。

他覺得自己失敗極了。

「我們也沒那麼窮。」

「我們缺錢。」

「是。但我們還有許多別的東西。」Brett握住他的手，十指相合。他繼續在Eddy的頸側一下下地輕吻著。「我們有彼此。我們有Suzy。我們還有小倔。」

他們的貓被領養六個月後逃走，但過了兩個月後又主動回了家。

「我知道我們的生活並不完美， _我知道_ ，」Brett吻著Eddy的耳朵，然後是他的面頰，「但這是我們的生活，換作任何別的人，我都沒法想像。」

「你什麼時候變得這麼肉麻了。」Eddy喃喃道，吞咽著，試圖把哽住的喉嚨調整回來。他又將Brett緊抱在懷裡，手臂繞住對方的肩膀。

「因為我一直都是擺臭臉的那個。我估摸著是時候輪到你來發發脾氣了，我就負責打氣。」

他們四目相對，愛意難抑。

「所以我做得怎麼樣？」

「不能再完美了。」

Eddy語罷，再次吻住Brett。這次他把Brett摟得很緊，比剛剛還要緊，能靠多近就靠多近，摟得直到Brett坐到他的腿上，整個人都在Eddy的懷裡，哪兒也去不了。

「我永遠也不會走。」Brett在親吻之間呢喃著，仿佛聽到了Eddy的想法一樣。

「讓我們好好珍惜已經擁有的生活。」Brett又輕聲道。他把Eddy的幾縷頭髮捋到耳後，望著對方。他們擁有愛、熱情和虔誠，且深知彼此不會鬆手。無論如何都不會。

他們終於打開了那瓶酒，將文件推開到一邊，結果沒有聽見筆記本電腦叮地響了一聲、提示收到了電子郵件。

那是發給Eddy的雪科大研究員職位的聘書。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者的話：  
> 突然想起翻譯這篇主要是因為我和朋友們現在也差不多，勤工儉學省吃儉用申請職位處處碰壁的大家都很難，提著大小袋子從超市回住處半路因為東西掉地上而崩潰罵娘的事也不是沒有發生過。不過我們白天忙完之後總不會忘記半夜遛到TV Room，幾個人縮在沙發上，烏漆嘛黑地邊看電影邊嘮嗑。  
> Brett和Eddy有彼此，我們也是。  
> 總會有辦法的。窮窘有盡，困頓能解。


End file.
